


Home on The Range

by gotfanfiction



Series: Tumblr Collective [5]
Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-04
Updated: 2016-03-04
Packaged: 2018-05-24 16:58:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6160372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gotfanfiction/pseuds/gotfanfiction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the prompt 'Merwin and a gun range</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home on The Range

**Author's Note:**

> Hmmmm. I’m doing ‘Kingsman Training montage’ for this. Though I basically know nothing about guns so consider yourself warned lol.

***

There was nothing wrong with his stance. That Merlin could see, anyway, but something about the way Harry’s newest protégé was handling the rifle they’d given the recruits was… off.

Oh, he was a crack shot, his previous military training seeing to that, even if he’d taken a bit of time to adjust to it again, but Merlin wasn’t the head of his department for no reason, and Eggsy was getting more and more shifty the longer he stayed at the range.

He had come to them with a variety of issues -thank you Harry, you comatose bastard-, and being constantly provoked and needled by his fellow recruits wasn’t helping with that chip on his shoulder.

“Eggsy, what are you still doing here?” Merlin didn’t usually address recruits so informally, however in Eggsy’s case he was willing to make an exception. “You won’t get free time too often while you’re here; you should enjoy it while it lasts.”

The young man more or less threw his rifle on the table, yanking his headgear off, visibly irritated. Merlin suspected it was less to do with him and more to do with whatever it was that was bothering him now.

“I can’t-” Eggsy dragged a hand through his hair. “I don’t know what the fuck is wrong, honest. I just. I don’t belong here!”

Now that shouldn’t have been as surprising as it was, considering. Merlin knew something like this would crop up eventually, but he expected the young men involved to simply… brawl it out. It would hardly be the first time something like that happened. Instead Eggsy hid himself away and tried his damndest to work out that excess aggression on the shooting range.

Explained why he always looked angry when he was down here; probably imagined the target looked like Hesketh.

“Bullshit.” Merlin couldn’t help the smirk at Eggsy’s gaping face. “You’ve got a right to be here, just as much as the rest of 'em. Harry knew what he was doing when he picked you. You’re smart, fast, determined. Eggsy. I would be lying if I said you were the best recruit we’ve ever had, your attitude problems see to that, but you’re a capable young man, and seeing your improvement over the last few weeks has, well.”

Merlin cut himself off. He was glad to know this young man, inappropriately so. He could remain unbiased, however, although the shy look Eggsy was shooting at him from under his eyelashes was making him wish he didn’t have to be the reserved instructor.

He settled for wrapping his hand around the back of Eggsy’s neck and giving him a gentle shake. “No more of that, eh? If you fail it won’t be because you weren’t born with, how did it go again? Oh yes, 'a silver spoon shoved up your arse’. Now, take care of your equipment and head back the room. You’re no good to me if you’re dead on your feet.”

Eggsy grinned. “Yeah. Thanks, Merlin.”

Merlin gave into temptation; one last squeeze before letting his fingers slide away. He didn’t miss the way the young man’s eye widened, the jump in his pulse, a flash of interest in his eyes. But he did his best to ignore it.

He turned and left, also ignoring when Eggsy called out after him, “I’m totally your favorite, ain’t I?”

It wouldn’t do to encourage him, after all.

***

**Author's Note:**

> HUZZAH THAT ONLY TOOK HALF AN HOUR LOL. This came out different than I thought. I kinda wanted to go the Merlin drapes his body over Eggsy to show him 'how to handle a gun’ direction but that wouldn’t have made any sense


End file.
